


Danganronpa: Short and Sexy Stories

by CrystieV



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, One Shot Collection, Other, POV Second Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystieV/pseuds/CrystieV
Summary: This is a series of small pieces of work that I'll bundle together for accessibility.The Futanari tag applies to the first piece of chapter 1 and the end part of chapter 3, as of now, as does the "Other" relationship tag.





	1. The First Couple

(Futa) Tenko and Angie- 

Tenko looks around her before carefully pulling down her panties, letting her tucked-in dick free. As her panties drop around her ankles, she stretches her arms above her head, and her dick springs up happily, freed from bondage. Her back arcs displaying her breasts proudly, and she feels the pleasant humidity from the pool up against her body.   
As she pulls her panties off her ankles and puts them away in a locker, she feels a hand on her shoulder, and freezes up. She turns around, pale, to see Angie, smiling.   
Angie looks from Tenko's face, to her breasts, to her dick, and licks her lips. "Nobody is supposed to know," Tenko thinks, backing up into the lockers. Angie follows her, pressing her body close to Tenko with a happy glint in her eye, and a big smile. 

"You look excited to see me," Angie begins. "Even moreso than usual."  
As Angie pushes her body up against Tenko, Tenko's dick is pushed up against Angie's stomach, and she can feel the conflicting warmth from the skin and the coolness from the metal piercings. Angie leans her head in, and licks Tenko's neck happily, from the collarbone to the chin, eliciting a massive shiver from Tenko. Her dick tries to spring forward, excited, but it only hardens and pushes into Angie.   
Angie lets her tongue wander along Tenko's neck for a little while, before it settles at a point in the middle, and Angie's lips wrap around it. She kisses, gently at first, but soon sucking and biting at the skin hard enough that Tenko has to look away and wince. After a little while, Angie removes her mouth, leaving a small saliva trail against Tenko's neck, along with a small but growing bruise. 

She picks up Tenko's breasts in her hands, and plays with them, squishing them between her fingers until Tenko yelps out, running a finger over the nipples until they're erect, and eventually stroking them gently as Tenko pants. After a little bit of recovery, Angie pinches the nipples, and Tenko bites her bottom lip- it hurts, but it hurts in a way that's so hot. 

Still pinching, Angie bites Tenko's neck again, giving no warning, licking the piece of skin between her teeth, and making Tenko's eyes water from the pain. Angie looks up at Tenko while still biting down, her eyes sparkling, and Tenko looks down at her, panting- she hugs Angie closer, and squeezes her eyes shut.  
After a minute, Angie lets go of Tenko's neck. She has been varying her pinching strength on the nipples for the entire time, but she lets them go, and instead rubs them carefully, letting Tenko experience relief and stimulation for a little bit. She has two big bruises on her neck. Angie carefully bows her head and takes her hand off one nipple, instead wrapping her lips around it, and then her tongue. Tenko freezes up, and moans, feeling the intense warmth and gentleness wrapping around her poor abused nipple. Angie's hand travels downward, stroking Tenko's stomach gently, letting Tenko relax happily. Her dick is pressed up into Angie's body so hard that she feels like she could cum at any moment- then Angie bites down on the nipple. It's not so hard that it's completely painful, but it makes Tenko squeak with anticipation. Angie softly, thoughtfully chews on it, and begins scratching at Tenko's stomach with her nails instead of caressing it. Tenko struggles, but she finds that Angie is stronger than she thought- plus, she doesn't really want to get away. She can feel the red, angry scratch marks being left all over her body, and they make her so horny.  
After a minute, Angie takes her teeth off the nipple, and instead sucks at it. It's a hard, insistent sucking, but not particularly painful. Tenko arcs her breasts forward, and pushes Angie's head into her, wanting the feeling to last forever. However, much too soon, Angie pushes her head up, and switches to the other nipple, repeating the same procedure- first, gently licking it, warm and gentle, combined with caresses on Tenko's belly.   
Then she bites, and chews, making Tenko squeeze her eyes shut and pretend to wriggle to get away. This time, Angie moves her claws down to Tenko's thighs, giving her angry torso a rest, but creating dozens of new scratch marks.   
Finally, Angie relaxes her fingers, and sucks at Tenko's nipple. Tenko holds her head still, and Angie obliges, sucking for longer, and harder, than she had previously.  
When Tenko feels she has finally had enough of her nipple being sucked, she lets Angie's head go. She looks down at her stomach- it's full of red claw marks, but she loves it. She watches Angie lick her lips, and brush the hair out of her face, passively gripping Tenko's cock in her other hand. Tenko stiffens up as Angie takes a step back, and then gets down onto her knees. Angie teases Tenko for a moment, rubbing her cock in her hand, playing with the tip, lolling her tongue out, before finally wrapping her lips around the tip agonizingly slowly. Tenko clenches her teeth- Angie's warm, wet mouth feels so good wrapped around her normally restricted, hidden dick. She puts her hands on Angie's head and tries to push her, but Angie refuses to put anything but the tip in her mouth for a little while- the rest of Tenko's dick has to be satisfied with her dark hands rubbing up and down it. Angie looks up at Tenko for the entire experience, watching her. Her eyes still sparkle, and Tenko can tell that she would be smiling if her mouth wasn't full. She's enjoying this experience just as much.   
After a few minutes of idly running her tongue around just the tip of Tenko's dick, Angie decides to let a little more slide into her mouth, so that she can wrap her tongue around it as well.  
Tenko badly wants to grab her ponytails and pull them toward her so that she can shove her cock down Angie's throat, but she restrains herself- she's not in control of this situation, and she has to tolerate the slow, steady progression of Angie's lips down her dick, less than a centimeter per minute, making every minute a combination of amazing experience and agonizing expectation. After a few minutes, and with Angie only halfway down her dick, Tenko doesn't believe she can hold back anymore. Angie's eyes widen as a thick, white deluge pours into her mouth, overflowing and falling out onto her chin, her neck, and her chest, as well as sticking to Tenko's cock. It's warm, and Angie smiles, trying to swallow it, before licking some more away from Tenko's cock, and making her shiver. 

"You hadn't had sex in a long while, had you?" Angie asks, after licking away every sticky white drop she can see. "Maybe you hadn't ever. That was a lot to eat."   
Tenko nods, not specifying what she's agreeing with, and Angie giggles.   
"Well, you're not a virgin anymore- in fact, I expect that I'll be draining you quite often. You taste good." 

As if to make her point, Angie sucks off the tip once more for a few seconds, then stands up. She pulls off her coat, and her bra, letting her tiny tits pop out.   
"I need to have a shower, now. I hope I will see you there soon!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Miu and Angie- 

One day, Miu is in the showers alone after a long night. She got really invested in an idea, and couldn't stop until it was done.   
She's surprised when she hears the door opening, and turns around to see Angie, covered in paint, stripping down in front of the showers as well.   
"Hey titless!" Miu jeers, "You wanna join me in here?"   
Pulling off her panties and throwing them on the pile, Angie walks up to Miu, and Miu takes a step back. Angie walks closer again, and Miu backs up until she's against a cold tile wall. Pressing herself up against Miu, Angie replies, "Of course, I would love to join you."   
Miu shivers and bumbles, unsure of how to respond, as Angie rubs up against her and picks up a washcloth, covering it with sweet-smelling body wash and rubbing it against Miu's chest softly.   
"What's wrong?" Angie asks, "Didn't you want me to join you?"  
Miu looks away, up at the ceiling, while Angie picks up one of her breasts and massages it with the cloth, paying special attention to the nipple and underside, before letting it go and dealing with the other. When she's done, she lifts up Miu's arms, gripping them with authority, and washing them as far up as she can reach, which is not all that far. Miu pants and moans, feeling Angie's soft, hot body up against her crotch and stomach, unable to move away as Angie nonchalantly runs her washcloth along her underarms and shoulders.   
Angie never lets the same devious smile slip away from her face, and after a little bit, she order Miu to flip. Miu complies, and she imagines getting fucked by Angie with a strap-on as Angie runs the washcloth up and down her back. 

She can almost feel the ribbed dildo in her pussy, her tits pushed against the wall, the steam of the shower making everything so much hotter than it already is, Angie yanking her head back by her hair and calling her a dirty whore...

Meanwhile, Angie happily scrubs Miu's back, aware of the feelings she's inspiring, taking pleasure in Miu's gasps and pants.  
When she's done scrubbing, Angie finishes with a kiss to Miu's back, eliciting a long and forceful shiver as Miu feels the gentle warmth against her.   
"C-can I do your back too?" Miu stutters, pulling herself just slightly off the wall.   
"Of course!" Angie replies, pulling her hair out of the way and showing Miu her back.   
Miu takes the washcloth, and gulps, admiring Angie's glistening dark skin, and her noticeably muscular body. Miu runs the cloth down Angie's back, slowly at first, then harder, and faster. Angie sits up straighter as the pressure intensifies, and she gasps at certain points- Miu is panicking, and she's rubbing way too hard, but Angie just giggles, and spins around to take the cloth. Miu looks like she's about to cry, so Angie pats her shoulder, telling her, "I believe you may be over-excited. Try to calm down, okay?"   
Angie runs her hands along Miu's sides, to her hips, and kisses Miu's neck softly. Miu closes her eyes, and enjoys the sensation. 

After a little while, Angie stops, and tells her, "Ah, we should probably finish soon. Too much time in hot water like this isn't good for our skin." 

Miu wants to tell her not to stop, but she nods, and the two finish their showers in silence.  
Later, at breakfast, Kaede asks Maki if anyone knows why Miu is being so quiet. Maki shrugs, and Kaede watches as Miu jumps and puts her head down when Angie licks her lips. Kaede wonders what happened.


	2. More Sexy Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of what we had before.   
Also, Komaru is 18, at least for this story's purposes.

Mahiru (on second-person male)-   
As you feel the silken ropes tightening around your wrists, Mahiru puts her chin on your shoulder. You smell the sweet berry shampoo wafting off of her hair, and the warm touch of her skin is soothing. Slowly, she runs a soft hand along your nude body, down your back and along your waist, until it comes to a rest on your dick.   
She doesn't grasp you tightly immediately. She lets her fingers dance on the shaft, and runs her nails over the tip so softly you can barely feel it. As it perks up in her hand, she giggles, and runs her fingers down the shaft gently, so gently that you feel heat more than pressure. Her hot breath washes over your ear as she goes just a little faster, and a little harder- she's going to take her time to make you excited and build painful anticipation, before she actually begins rubbing you hard enough to blow a real load.  
As she continues to build up speed and pressure, breathing harder in your ear and starting to let you feel the urge to cum, she stops. She keeps her hand firmly wrapped around your shaft, but pulls her head up, and moves herself in front of you. She smiles at you smugly for a moment, before leaning down and letting her tongue brush over your tip just as lightly as her fingernails had before. She looks up at you, still with her smug expression, before letting her tongue touch you more forcefully, wrapping around your tip. The warmth and wetness of her tongue combined with gentle fingers stroking the shaft is a unique, intensely pleasurable feeling.   
She begins rotating her tongue around the tip incredibly slowly. As she wraps her lips around the tip, her tongue begins spiraling downward around the shaft; she begins to allow more of it between her lips and into her mouth, and even when her tongue eventually leaves the tip, you can still feel her warm saliva and breath up against it. You watch as your dick goes deeper and deeper into her mouth, and as she fights her gag reflex as she tries to swallow more of it, and more. When her lips are pressed up against the base of your dick, you want to cum down her throat, so badly. Her eyes are watering ever so slightly, but she doesn't pull you out for at least a few seconds. When she does, she pulls you out of her mouth and coughs, but smiles at you, and strokes you instead.   
With just a little bit of stroking, you find yourself unable to control your dick, and it shoots cum in her face. She laughs as white, sticky fluid flows out, and she aims you dick toward her open mouth, catching most of the cum and swallowing it when you're finished. Still holding your dick, she looks up and gives you a big smile, white dripping off her cheeks.

\------------------------------------------------------------  
Miu (on second-person male)-  
You can feel Miu's shakey hands struggling to tie the knot on the rope around your wrists.   
"Mother fucker..." she whispers under her breath, as the knot comes loose again.   
She's visibly uncertain, trembling, and it's inhibiting her ability to work with her hands.   
"You know what?" she yells, throwing the rope down angrily, "Fuck this! Your stupid bondage fantasy isn't gonna work jackass, if you want me, you slam me down and take me!"   
Seemingly contradicting what she just said, she slams your back down onto the bed, and grabs your dick. Her hand is still shaking, you notice, even though she shouts, "Come on, wake up you fucking limp little piece of shit! Come on!"   
She runs her hand up and down the shaft quick and hard, not quite enough to hurt you, but enough to let you spring up very quickly. She gulps when it's fully erect, and looks at you nervously, then closes her eyes and looks away, without taking her shaky hand off it.   
"Hmph. Not like I have to like, put it in my mouth immediately or anything. Not when I got these massive tits to use!"   
Carefully, she moves her chest up to your waist, and teases the tip of your dick with one of her nipples.   
She gasps and smiles, apparently enjoying the feeling, before slowly leaning her chest down, removing her hand, and letting her warm, soft tits envelop your dick completely. She puts her hands Miu looks at you, still biting her lip, and her eyes narrow as she pushes her tits together, putting even more heat and pressure along your shaft and tip. Slowly, she pulls her tits up, exposing the bottom of your shaft to cold air, but letting the gentle motion stimulate the tip and the rest of the shaft. Then, she pushes them down, making you feel almost as if you're thrusting into her, enveloping your entire shaft in warm softness. She pushes her tits up again, and then lets them down again, and you can feel her stop shaking. She's obviously enjoying herself, and enjoying forcing you to shiver as every motion her tits make feels like you're fucking her gently.   
After a few rounds, Miu pushes her tits down further than before, and leans her head down. She has a little trouble reaching, but she pushes her tongue down between her tits, and directly into the tip of your dick. When she tastes it, she opens her eyes and watches your reaction, snaking her tongue along as much of the tip as she can, accenting the warmth and soft with wet saliva.   
Unable to control yourself, your dick convulses and pelts her tits and tongue, and some of her face and shoulders, with sticky white cum. She pulls her tongue back and swallows it, making a big deal of showing you her tongue afterward, making you want to feel it up against you dick again.on the sides of her tits, and stares at them, biting her lower lip, with a happy grin.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Toko and Komaru-  
Komaru flops onto the bed, wearing an old T-Shirt and panties. Toko is on one side, reading a novel, trying not to pay attention as Komaru slinks up next to her, smiling impishly. She puts her face closer to her book as Komaru's face comes closer to her head, but she stops to moan when Komaru blows into her ear gently, and she tries to jump away when she feels it being bitten.   
But Komaru has her arms around Toko, and pulls her closer instead, sticking her tongue in an ear and letting it slither around for a few moments. Toko drops her book and is wracked with shivers- when it's over, she glares at Komaru, who is giving the same smile to her. 

Without warning, Komaru leans her head down, and bites gently on Toko's neck, making her gasp and breath heavily, pulling her head away. Komaru sucks at the skin, still holding Toko's torso, using one of her hands to fondle a breast. Her tongue brushes over Toko's remarkably soft skin, and enjoys the faint taste of some sort of fruity body wash.   
When Komaru lets her bite go, she sees the indents of her teeth in the skin, and licks her lips.

Toko takes a moment to catch her breath as Komaru climbs onto the bed in front of her, and pulls down her pajama pants casually. Toko doesn't bother trying to fight it, not that she'd really want to at this point, and puts her book on the nightstand. She pushes her legs together, to make it easier to pull her panties off, and Komaru does so, letting them fall around Toko's ankles with her pants.   
With nothing in her way, Komaru opens Toko's legs, and licks her lips, devilish glint in the eye. Toko tenses and closes her eyes, trying to get ready.   
Komaru pushes pubic hair out of the way, gently and slowly, before dipping her head down and licking up Toko's pussy with a slight pressure, slowly, steadily, eliciting a long shiver from Toko for every second that the tongue is pressed against her.   
Toko holds onto Komaru's head as Komaru pulls her tongue away for just a second, and then switches to wrapping it around the clitoris, constricting it like a snake, and making Toko jump up, pushing Komaru's head closer to her, panting hard. Komaru's tongue strokes it gently for several minutes, causing Toko to start and stop shivering several times, and giving her a bright red face.  
When the shivering becomes more infrequent, Komaru lets the clitoris go, and instead runs her tongue down a labia lip, letting its warm, wet, touch stimulate Toko's senses, and bringing back the long shivers that signal so much pleasure.   
When she gets to the bottom, Komaru moves her tongue over, and lets it penetrate Toko forcefully, locking her lips around the area and wrapping her arms around Toko's waist. Toko melts under the pressure, and her grip on Komaru's head loosens significantly. She feels like she can't take it...  
When Komaru takes Toko's clit between two fingers, Toko gasps, and when she begins rubbing it, Toko pants. She feels lightheaded, as if she can barely breathe, and her tongue hangs out.   
After a minute of being licked and rubbed, Toko bites her lip, and she squirts at Komaru, who giggles, and tries to catch some on her tongue. She promptly swallows it, and smiles at Toko happily.


	3. I Went and Did Some More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Futa Tenko, Sonia pleasures Ibuki, and Sonia does wholesome things to Mikan.

Sonia and Mikan-  
"A-are you sure about this?" Mikan asks, standing by the door in Sonia's room. Everything is dark save for a few candles, but Mikan can see books piled on the desk and elsewhere in languages she can't recognize.  
"Of course!" Sonia replies, stepping out of her bathroom wearing a Pentagram tank-top and lacey panties. Mikan stares at her, and she looks at herself, before laughing, "Oh, don't worry about this, this is just my nightwear. Come on!"   
Mikan shyly steps forward, while Sonia sits on her bed and pats the spot next to her. It takes a little while, but Mikan eventually sits next to her, and Sonia sidles up against her quickly.   
Mikan shivers and shakes as Sonia picks up her hand, and tells her, "Your palm can tell me a lot, but even without that, I can feel your fear. Please, calm down, there's nothing to fear from the supernatural!" 

Mikan badly wants to tell her that's not why she's shaking, blushing red, but keeps quiet. Sonia smells like apples, and her touch is soft and gentle. 

Sonia runs a finger along the center of Mikan's palm, and she squeaks nervously. Sonia smiles happily, telling her, "Oh, yes... you have a lovely, long future, I can tell. Hmm... although, it would be better if you were more aggressive. You have more authority than you like to think. Take what you want!"   
Mikan gasps as Sonia suddenly grabs her hand, sparkles in her eyes, and asks, "What do you want, Mikan?"   
Mikan stammers for a moment, blushing even more, before asking, barely audible, "I want to feel more of your skin against me..."  
Sonia wraps an arm around Mikan, and Mikan puts her face in her hands. Gently, Sonia puts her lips up to Mikan's ear, telling her, "I know what you want, but I want to hear it from you. Come on. Feel free to order me around. I'll do almost anything you want. You don't even have to do it today, if you don't trust me- ask Ibuki about what I can and will do, and you'll be convinced."   
She finishes off by letting a warm breath into Mikan's ear, before pulling her arms away. She lays on her back, and spreads her legs out, running her foot down one of Mikan's arms.   
Mikan sits paralyzed, unsure of what to do, before yelping out, "Hug me!"   
She buries her face in her hands, and Sonia looks at her quizzically, before sitting up and wrapping Mikan up in a big hug. She feels Mikan's shivering begin to subside as arms wrap around her own torso as well, and she closes her eyes happily. Mikan doesn't say anything for a long time, and the two sit in exactly the same position.   
Sonia's arms start to get tired after a while, and she asks, "Uh, Mikan? Do you think we could change positions?"   
Mikan nods, slowly, and Sonia pulls her down to lay beside her, letting her arms rest on the bed. She smiles at Mikan happily.  
Sonia is going to suggest doing something lewd for Mikan after a bit of them laying across from one another, but before she gets the chance, Mikan has fallen asleep. Sonia creeps out of bed, and makes sure Mikan has a blanket, before stepping outside for some fresh air. She kinda wanted to do some kinky stuff today, but apparently Mikan is just not ready for that. Maybe Ibuki is still up...   
A hand on her shoulder surprises Sonia. It's Mikan, with a blanket wrapped around her.   
"Would you mind coming back to bed?" she asks, softly. Sonia blinks, but then smiles warmly, and tells her, "Of course, sweetie." 

The two go back to Sonia's bed, and sleep together for the rest of the night, with Mikan holding onto Sonia's arm the entire time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sonia and Ibuki-   
When Ibuki steps out into the nighttime air, it's refreshing. The thin mist is cool against her skin, making her shiver as she walks to Sonia's cottage. At the door, she knocks several times, and Sonia opens the door almost immediately, as if she was waiting. Ibuki lowers her hand, and lets the sensation of the cottage overcome her- it smells fruity, sweet, intoxicating. Candles are burning in several places, giving off just enough light to show off Sonia's pale, curvy body. She's wearing her night clothing, lacy black panties and a black tank top with a red pentagram, and her nipples are visibly erect through her top- Ibuki gulps a little bit as Sonia takes her hand, and leads her in. Ibuki shakes her head and tries to concentrate for a moment- Sonia's hand is soft, and she has long, manicured nails, like Ibuki asked.   
Sonia asks Ibuki to sit down on the bed, and when she does, Sonia sits in her lap. Gently, she begins unfurling Ibuki's hair horns, letting it all fall back into place, before removing Ibuki's ribbon and necklace, and then her shirt. Ibuki raises her arms above her head to help Sonia, and Sonia throws the shirt across the room. Looking over Ibuki's exposed skin, Sonia licks her lips, and opens her mouth wide before biting down on Ibuki's shoulder.  
Ibuki pulls her head away from Sonia's, exposing her neck, feeling the pain of the bite, and pulls Sonia closer. She shivers with pleasure as Sonia wraps arms around her back, keeping her in place, vulnerable. Sonia pulls her mouth up for a second, leaving a thin trail of saliva and a bite mark on the shoulder, before leaning in to kiss Ibuki's neck. Ibuki stretches her head away and holds Sonia in place, before Sonia gently bites down, gentler than before but providing even more pleasure. Her tongue slides over the skin in her mouth, and she sucks at it gently until she's made Ibuki pant gently.   
After a minute, and despite Ibuki's best efforts, she raises her head up, leaving another bite mark and a growing bruise on Ibuki's neck. Sitting on Ibuki's lap, she's tall, looking down at Ibuki and licking her lips.   
Putting her hands on Ibuki's shoulders, Sonia pushes her down against the bed, and presses her lips into Ibuki's. The cold piercings against Sonia's cheek are a new feeling, and she enjoys them as she plays with Ibuki's lips- she runs her tongue over them a few times, pushing them open without going any further, teasing. Before long, she bites and chews on Ibuki's lower lip, eliciting a yelp of pain, but then a long, low moan of pleasure as Ibuki's eyes close.   
After a minute of gentle chewing, Sonia finally allows her tongue to slide into Ibuki's mouth, and wraps around Ibuki's tongue like a snake. Ibuki opens her eyes for a moment, and sees a devilish glint in the blue eyes opposite her.  
Before too long, Sonia unwraps her tongue, and pulls it out of Ibuki's mouth. She jumps off Ibuki's lap, and orders, "Take your bra off, and lay on your stomach."   
Ibuki does as asked, letting her bra fall on the floor beside the bed. Sonia kicks it across the room as Ibuki watches, orienting her breasts comfortably as she lays down, and then turns her head to the side to watch Sonia.   
Sonia climbs on top of Ibuki, kneeling over her butt, and leans down to whisper in Ibuki's ear, "I know you asked for this, but you might want to bite the pillow."   
Sonia places her nails on the back of Ibuki's neck, and Ibuki grabs a pillow to bite. As she does, Sonia digs all of her nails into Ibuki's skin, and runs them along Ibuki's back slowly, leaving red marks along her path. Biting down hard on the pillow, tears stream from Ibuki's eyes, and she feels blood rushing to her head and to her crotch- feeling Sonia's claws against her, and the weight holding her down, is euphoric.   
At mid-back, Sonia stops, and asks, "Is that okay? This looks pretty bad for you, from my point of view."   
"For the love of god," Ibuki answers, "Keep going. This is so hot."   
Sonia shrugs, and puts her nails back where the stopped, continuing to run down Ibuki's back, leaving long red streaks, until she hits the small of Ibuki's back. Ibuki struggles gently, and Sonia braces herself against the bed, starting to smile, putting her nails at Ibuki's neck in a different place and running them down Ibuki's back again, leaving a different set of scratch marks.  
When Sonia stops, Ibuki's back is covered in long red streaks, and tears are streaming down her bright-red face. When her mouth lets go of the pillow, she's panting heavily, and telling Sonia, "That was so good, you have no fucking idea. I am so hot." 

Sonia smiles, and leans in, whispering in Ibuki's ear, "Should I try to kiss them all better, now? I don't think I can keep scratching without really hurting you." 

Ibuki nods, and Sonia re-adjusts her position, sitting on Ibuki's thighs as she leans her head down to lick and kiss at the back of Ibuki's neck, slowly, gently, enjoying the heat the skin is giving off.  
For several minutes, or even more, Sonia works on running her soft, warm tongue along every angry red scratch on Ibuki's neck, and Ibuki lays enjoying the streaks of pain accented by Sonia's weight, as well as her gentle kisses. Her head shoots up when Sonia begins a long lick from the back of her neck all the way to the small of her back- it's making the pain worse, and it feels so good. She lets her tongue hang out as her head falls on the pillow, and tears start forming on the corners of her eyes again- when Sonia begins running her tongue up Ibuki's back the other way, she shivers and pants, and Sonia holds her body still, narrowing her eyes.   
When she's done licking, Sonia sits up. Ibuki is a crying, happy mess, and Sonia smiles.   
"You really like being dominated, don't you?" she asks.   
Ibuki doesn't reply, and her eyes are closed, but her heavy breathing is a perfect indicator of her feelings.   
"Wait here," Sonia orders, as she gets off Ibuki's back. Ibuki wouldn't have moved anyway, already exhausted, and lays without moving aside from her rapid breathing. 

Sonia goes to a locked chest, and opens it with a hidden nearby key. She digs through various toys for a little while until she finds what she wants- a purple dildo, and some lubricant. Smiling, she closes her chest, and goes back to Ibuki with her tools, pulling Ibuki's skirt up and her panties down casually.  
"W-what are we doing now?" Ibuki asks, still panting. Sonia doesn't respond, only slapping Ibuki's butt hard enough to elicit a yelp, and to leave a light red palm-print. She pours lubricant over her dildo, rubbing it around until she's certain it's well-oiled, before putting the tip up to Ibuki's butt, and running it along the cheeks gently. Ibuki looks behind her, expectantly, as Sonia finds the hole, and inserts the tip gently enough not to hurt it. Ibuki bites her pillow and leans into the dildo as Sonia gently pushes it in deeper, until it's almost as deep as it can go.   
Suddenly, Sonia pulls it out more quickly, making Ibuki gasp, and then shoves it back in, much harder and faster than last time. Ibuki has to resist jumping up, and Sonia puts a second hand on the small of her back to stop her from moving as she pulls the dildo out again. On the third penetration, Sonia leaves the dildo in place, and Ibuki clenches her teeth- it hurts a little bit, but it feels even better, just like the scratching.   
Then, Sonia flips a switch, and it begins vibrating. Ibuki melts, and her butt arcs up as the pleasure consumes her. Sonia, holding on to Ibuki's leg, runs two fingers down Ibuki's labia, careful not to scratch it. She rubs the clitoris gently, and it doesn't take long for Ibuki to squirt profusely on the bed, and Sonia's hand.   
Sonia giggles, and stops the vibration, and Ibuki falls back down. Her chest is heaving as Sonia pulls the dildo out, and slaps Ibuki's butt again.   
"I hope you had fun!" Sonia tells her, smiling sweetly. Ibuki is completely unable to respond as Sonia leaves to disinfect her toy, and falls asleep with her panties around her thighs.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Futa) Tenko, Himiko, and Angie-  
When Tenko knocks at Angie's door, she's nervous and jittery. She's still not used to having someone else know about her secret, and she's still processing the experience Angie gave her in the locker room.   
When Angie answers, she's wearing less clothing than usual, shedding her coat, and wearing a thin white bikini top along with a thong.   
"Ah, it's great to see you!" Angie says, taking Tenko's hand and pulling her in forcefully, closing the door behind her. "You should get undressed, I'll tell you what's we're going to do soon enough." 

Tenko nods slightly. She waits for a moment, but Angie keeps staring at her, until she flusters and begins pulling her skirt and panties down. Angie frowns, and rubs at Tenko's pubic hair, saying, "Oh, no, this won't work. This needs to be clean."   
Tenko bites her lip as her dick starts rising quickly, but she pushes out the question, "What do you mean?"  
"Don't worry!" Angie replies sunnily, "I'll take care of it very quickly. You just sit still, and Don't move, okay?"   
Tenko sits in place, fully erect, and nods. Being ordered around makes the experience better. 

Angie goes to the bathroom, and comes back with a can of shaving cream, a warm, wet cloth, and a plastic razor. She gets on her knees and begins massaging Tenko's dick, the area underneath it, and her mound with the cloth. Tenko closes her eyes, enjoying the gentle warmth against her- it's a little like getting a handjob.  
The experience of the cloth is over too quickly, and Angie covers every inch of skin with hair in white foam. It's cold, but Tenko's dick stays hot as Angie keeps a hand on it, pulling it forward and back so it's not in her way- when Angie puts the razor against her, she's hoping a little bit for a rough treatment with a lot of pain. It's only a smooth motion that leaves a pale white strip of her mound bald, though. No nicks, no stubble. Angie wipes the razor off with her cloth, and quickly begins another pass- Tenko has never shaved this before, (she hardly even trims), so this is a pleasant new experience. Tenko closes her eyes and enjoys the smooth, warm motion, and then the increased sensitivity to Angie's hot breath against her skin.   
Too soon, the experience is over, and Angie takes all her tools away. Tenko looks down at herself, and rubs her legs together- this is a new experience for her, and it feels unique- a little bit vulnerable, a little bit embarrassing. She sits in silence as Angie comes back with a fresh and cold wet cloth, and begins rubbing Tenko's pubic area and dick down smoothly. When Tenko's dick starts to deflate slightly with the cold, Angie grabs the shaft with both hands and licks the tip teasingly, causing it to perk back up almost immediately.   
Angie smiles, and finishes her washing as a knock comes at the door.   
Tenko, out of instinct, tries to cover herself, but Angie tells her sharply, "Don't."   
Tenko stops, as Angie goes to the door.  
At the door, Angie pulls an unexpecting Himiko in by the hand, and closes the door behind her. Himiko looks at how Angie is dressed, and at Tenko's dick, and then asks, "Why am I here?"   
Tenko, face flushed red, closes her eyes and puts her face in her hands, while Angie says as merrily as ever, "I've noticed you asking Kirumi for extra sweets very often, but she won't give them to you, right? Well, I have something lovely for you."   
Himiko watches as Angie opens a mini fridge, and pulls out a can of whipped cream. She pops the top off, and goes to Tenko, smirking. Carefully, she grabs the tip of Tenko's dick and sprays whipped cream behind it. As Tenko gasps and shivers from the cold, Angie slowly sprays cream all the way up Tenko's shaft, to the base, before letting go and covering the tip in a little bit of extra cream.   
Angie smiles as she turns to Himiko, and tells her, "I'm willing to offer you the sweet things that Kirumi won't. All you have to do is lick up every dollop of this."   
Himiko looks at Tenko's dick, and then back at Angie, before saying, "I usually like whipped cream on ice cream, or pies, not like this."   
Taking out and fiddling with a video camera, Angie replies chuckling, "Cream pie is obviously a kind of pie. Maybe you can have one of them after you're done licking up what I gave you."   
Himiko pouts, and Angie looks at her and says, "Oh, come on, that was funny! Don't be such a brat. Alright, fine, if you're a good girl, I'll let you lick the next bit of cream off me~"   
Himiko replies, irritably, "No, I want pie."   
"Fine, fine," Angie relents, "We'll get you some actual baked goods, please just suck the dick."  
Himiko suspiciously watches Angie as she fiddles some more with the camera, but eventually gets on her knees and spreads Tenko's legs apart. She goes to lick at the whipped cream along the base of Tenko's dick, but Angie corrects her, "No, no. I want you to deep-throat her, no cheating."   
Himiko pouts some more, but sits back on her haunches, opens her mouth wide, and wraps it around Tenko's tip softly. A tremor runs through Tenko as she feels Himiko's warm, heavily inexperienced tongue pulling the cold whipped cream off her dick, and working it through her mouth. Himiko closes her eyes and everyone can hear her moan with pleasure- Tenko knows it's from the sugar, but she likes to imagine that Himiko is actually enjoying her dick.   
Angie stands to the side, biting her lip, recording everything, and asks Tenko quietly, "How does it feel?"   
Tenko jumps and closes her eyes as Himiko's tongue rolls further down her dick, and she whispers something like, "This is amazing... please, Himiko, deeper..."   
Himiko slides the dick further into her mouth, trying to get at more whipped cream, and Tenko puts a hand in her red hair- it's so soft, and fluffy. Tenko has to resist the urge to force her head forward, to fuck her face-   
"Let her go at her own pace!" Angie orders, seeing the glint in Tenko's eye. Tenko slowly pulls her hand off Himiko's head, and puts it on the bed, arcing her pelvis forward a little, trying to memorize every detail of the feeling of Himiko's tongue. 

After a minute, Himiko can't seem to go any further. She's only three inches deep, only halfway there, and Angie encourages her, "You're going to gag, that's okay. You need to let it go deeeeep down your throat!"  
Himiko tries to push herself harder up against the dick, and begins to cough, unable to handle it. Angie brings the camera closer, and tells her, "Deeper. That's not the best you can do, you're just being a brat again. Come on, Himiko, don't you want your sweets?"   
Tears streaming down her face, Himiko pushes her lips up against the base of Tenko's shaft, before pulling it away, coughing. Tenko pushes her head back to the three-inch deep mark, panting, and tells Angie, "Come on, it's too deep for her. Don't make her do things like that."   
"Mmmmm, alright. You did it once, that's good enough I suppose." Angie replies, smiling broadly and pulling the camera back. "Do not stop sucking on her until I say so, though. I'll add more whipped cream if you want, Himiko."   
Himiko glares at Angie, but she pulls her mouth of the dick, still holding it with her hands, long enough to say, "You'd better, for making me do that."   
Angie happily spreads more whipped cream over Tenko's dick, and Himiko wraps her mouth around it again. Her tongue gently strokes around Tenko's tip, looking for every hint of sweetness, and Tenko pants with anticipation- she's close to cumming.  
When Himiko presses her tongue in exactly the right place, Tenko can't hold herself back, and a thick stream of cum shoots into Himiko's mouth. Himiko pulls the dick out of her mouth, and the next hits her in the face, a long strand from her bangs to her chin. Tenko lets her tongue hang out and her eyes roll up as a few more strands hit Himiko in the face, and when she finally calms down, still panting, Himiko is glaring at her.   
"You got it in my hair," Himiko says, irritably.   
"Tsk tsk," Angie says, still smiling, "You never cum in a girl's hair, Tenko. That's such bad manners."   
"Could I please have a towel, or something?" Himiko asks Angie, who throws her a nearby hand towel. Himiko rubs her face down, and is about to get up, before Angie tells her, "Wait, there's still whipped cream on that dick. Finish it off." 

Himiko rolls her eyes, and immediately pushes Tenko's dick deep into her mouth, licking at the last bits of whipped cream. Tenko almost wants to push her away- she's too sensitive for this just after cumming!- but Himiko is off her quickly anyway.   
"Happy?" Himiko asks, curtly. 

Angie stops her footage, and says, "Oh, you have no idea how happy I am Himiko! You have earned a brilliant reward!"  
Later, the three of them are in the dining hall. Angie whispered something in Kirumi's ear, and now there is miraculously an unusually large desert menu available.   
Himiko happily eats pie with Angie, and Tenko mostly looks at the floor, burning red, afraid to talk to either of them.


End file.
